Total Drama Returns to the Island
Total Drama Returns to the Island, or also known as Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 is the first season of the roleplay series. In this season there are 16 contestants, with two teams that merge at a remainder of 10. To follow, there are two double eliminations, and EpicLuna, and Mirnish host. The season takes place in the wiki chat. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. The two teams are: Killer Beavers: Sky, Courtney, Leshawna, Cameron, Dave, Scott, Duncan, Cody Screaming Ducks: Heather, Scarlett, Dawn, Samey, Lindsay, Gwen, Noah, Tyler Overview This season involves 16 sixteen year-old contestants who have signed up to be on a reality show on an island, known as "Total Drama Roleplay Season 1". The teens all have different expectations for what camp is going to be like, with the underlying idea that it is going to be a luxurious get-away, but they are in for a surprise when they see the old summer camp they'll be staying at for the next 8 weeks. The sixteen contestants chosen will be divided into two teams, The Screaming Ducks, and the Killer Beavers. The two teams will be given challenges every week. The losing team will vote one of their members off and the contestant that is voted off will have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Arrow of Shame, which will then take them away. At some point in the competition the teams will Merge. After the merge the same elimination process will continue to happen, except then after every challenge only one to two people receive invincibility and after every challenge the whole group has to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continues until only two contestants were left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing wins $1,000,000. Gallery KillerBeavers.png|Killer Beavers: Sky, Courtney, LeShawna, Cameron, Dave, Scott, Duncan, and Cody ScreamingDucks.png|Screaming Ducks: Heather, Scarlett, Dawn, Samey, Lindsay, Gwen, Noah, and Tyler TotalDramaRoleplaySeason1Poster.png|Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Promo KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|Killer Beavers are formed. ScreamingDucksFormed.png|The Screaming Ducks are formed. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png|The Screaming Ducks win the first challenge in Trials and Triva-lations. TDRTTI EP03 Rank.png|Tyler and Noah form the first ever alliance, the Screaming Ducks alliance. TDRTTI EP01 Rank.png|Dave is eliminated after annoying everyone with his constant alliance talk. KillerBeaversWinsinVolleybrawl.png|The Killer Beavers win in Volleybrawl. Samey and Tyler in Bottom2.png|Samey is sent home due to doing nothing the whole season. THESCREAMINGDUCKSWin!.png|The Screaming Ducks win the challenge! LeShawnaandScottInBottom2.png|LeShawna is sent home in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. TDRTTI EP04 Rank.png|Dawn starts to rub her team the wron way, causing her to be eliminated. ScottisEliminated.png|Scott soon gets eliminated, after his alliance betrayed him. TDRTTI EP06 Rank.png|The Killer Beavers single-handely wins the challenge, thanks to Cameron. ScarlettisEliminated.png|Scarlett loses the tie-breaker between Lindsay and her, causing her to be eliminated. MERGE PHOTO.png|The two teams finally merge. TylerSaysByeToHeather.png|After some scrambling, Tyler causes the elimination of Heather. Tysay.png|After being considered a huge threat, Lindsay is voted off. Cameron&Noah&TylerChallenge.png|For the third time in a row, Noah wins the challenge, and picks Cameron and Tyler to join him. Courtney&GwenEliminated.png|Both Courtney and Gwen are eliminated, after annoying the cast with their constant bickering. VotingConfessionals.png|After his constant campaigning to get Tyler out, Cody is eliminated. TDRTTI EP11 Rank.png|The final five after the elimination ceremony. NoahCallsCodyALoser.png|Noah is eliminated. TDRTTI EP12 Rank.png|Cameron, Duncan, Sky and Tyler have made the final four. Duncan TDRTTI Rank.png|Duncan quits the competition. after knwoing that he would be eliminated. CameronEliminatesTyler.png|After winning the challenge, Cameron eliminates Tyler for being the biggest threat. TDRTTI EP13 Rank.png|Cameron and Sky face the jury. Sky TDRTTI Rank.png|After a shocking 12-2 vote, Sky wins Total Drama Returns to the Island. Leshawna&GwenHappySameTeam.png LeshawnaAnnoyedByHarold TDWT Ep03.png LeonardMad TDPI Ep02.png ScarlettSuggestToMax TDPI Ep03.png TDWW EP10 Rank.png TDWW EP09 Rank.png Lindsay TDWW Rank.png DakotaPose TDRI Ep01.png Eliminations This is the process in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Season Summary The series premiere began with sixteen people divided into two teams: the Killer Beavers and Screaming Ducks. After six episodes (18 days) of competition, the teams found themselves alternating visits to the elimination ceremony (with the Beavers going first then the Ducks' turn at the second episode and so on) until episode seven. The Killer Beavers voted off Dave (for being annoying and wrongfully targeting Cameron), Leshawna (for her silence and not contributing in challenges), and Scott (for his stupidity and overall negativity), while the Screaming Ducks voted off Samey-Bot (for being silent, barely contributing in challenges, and leading a minority alliance), Dawn (because she accidently lost the challenge for the team and Tyler's annoyance with her) and Scarlett (for her overbearing yelling and screaming and not living up to her to her persona of being super-intelligent). By episode seven, the ten remaining contestants were merged and began competing as individuals. When the merge came around, voting alliances made by both ex-teams were solidified initially. However, Tyler flipped to the Killer Beavers Alliance, forming the majority. This proved fatal for the other four contestants, who were voted out one after another, starting with two ex-Screaming Ducks members (Heather and Lindsay). Then the alliance blindsided its weakest and annoying member (Courtney) and then continuing his dominance by eliminating the only other Screaming Duck who didn't win immunity (Gwen). The alliance, however, showed cracks, as Cody tried to convince the alliance to vote out Tyler who looked more favorable in front of the jury, which seats were filled by mostly former Screaming Ducks members. Duncan later relayed this information with Tyler and together they rallied against Cody, successfully blindsiding him. Noah soon followed as he wasn't immune and was the last former Duck not associated with the alliance. With all their rivals eliminated, the Beaver alliance of now four then had to turn on each other. Duncan quit during the challenge while Cameron won individual immunity in the final four. At the final elimination ceremony, Cameron voted for Tyler and brought Sky to the finale with him. The jury comprised of the fourteen contestants voted out of the game voted for Sky to win a landslide vote of 12-2. Statistics Challenges Trials and Triva-lations: 'Trivia about differents contestants around all the seasons. 'Volleybrawl: Volleyball and Dodgeball mixed (cancelled). Rock, Paper and Scissors of Death. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings: Guess numbers to advance one space and win the race. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train: Solve a murder mystery Topple on the Luck Players: Guess the Total Drama Character Relay Feelings Speed Fast: Copy and paste the Total Drama characters' emoticon's in reverse. The Super Wi-Fi Spies: Solve a spy codification sentence, Merge Puzzle Riot: Caption the picture the best Korean Teaching or Learning: Korean history, pop culture and more trivia , double elimination Supreme Chef Auto: Riddle, Riddle and solved challenge Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze: Mixed challenges from the season Final Four Face Off!: Trivia about Total Drama, double elimination Totally Dramatic Finale!: Previously eliminated contestants will choose a winner. Players Sixteen teenage contestants, Chris the host, and Chef Hatchet, who is the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. Trivia *This is the first season of the roleplay. **This is also currently the shortest season, with 13 episodes. *This season marks the first female winner. **This season also marks the first boy and girl finale. **Also, this is the first season to have two people on the same team be the final two. *This is the only season to have had two elimination exits. *In this season, Cameron, Duncan, Tyler, Noah, Lindsay, and Leshawna did better then their previous seasons. **However, Cody, Gwen, Courtney, Scarlett, Scott, Dawn, Samey and Dave did not. **Heather and Sky both placed the exact same as their previous season. *This is the only current season to not feature a Playa Des Losers episode, or have any returning contestants. See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Season